Runaway with Me, You Three
by The Genuine Cliche
Summary: The adventures of everyone's favourite runaways following their break off with Lex but before the end of season 2. As they blindly hitchhike through the U.S vandalizing anything even remotely related to their former captors, feelings between the four blossom from their already strong friendship into something so much more. Pretty sure this is the first fic with this ship.
1. Chapter 1

The door opened with a peculiar creek as the four teens drudged inside, not a pleasant creek either, the kind you think of when you watch a c-list horror movie. They'd only made it about five hours outside of Taos putting them right on the outskirts of Albuquerque, and to be blunt they had no idea where they were heading.

Too tired to even think after about three or so bad pick up drivers, the first two weren't exactly rude but they weren't particularly kind either. The third however, the one Ed and Tye had well… commandeered, was a goddamn nightmare. The driver kept making passing glances on Virgil the whole time, ordering him not to touch anything and kept pestering Tye about his religion.

The last straw however was when Asami (assumedly) made a passing comment on the scenery around them, "Sore wa koko ni furattonanode, oka dake no ana wa arimasen". The driver turned abruptly, pulled over, and glared, "If y'all wanna keep on truckin' with me, you best tell her this is an english only vehicle". Asami matched his intense glare and turned away, a deep frown cutting into her usually upbeat face.

Lightning crackled between Virgil's fingers, the white-hot intensity of the electricity mirrored by his snarl. But before he could open up his mouth (or to short circuit both this ratty ass truck and the driver), Tye cut in , "Look here, you better lay off her and my friends if you feel like keeping this broken up piece of shi-" "You threatening me boy? If so, it is my god given right to say whatever the hell I want about that chink back there."

But as he raised his hand to grab at the collar of Tye's shirt, Eduardo grabbed his outstretched fingers and teleported both himself and the redneck outside the truck. As the bigger man caught his bearings, he saw Ed suddenly appear in the passenger seat and Tye take the wheel, he ran futiley as the vehicle began to sputter up as Ed gave him a parting flip of the bird as it drove out of the man's sightline.

They'd ditched the vehicle about seven miles outside of Albuquerque, deciding with better judgement that having S.T.A.R,The Team, and The Reach after them was more than enough bounty hunters without adding the police to it. So, skating (or in Virgil's case hovering) to the nearest vacant motel, they began to feel stupidly drowsy. After saving the team earlier that night and coupled with the five hours of hitchhiking, it was a wonder they hadn't already passed out.

But there was a light at the end of the tunnel, The Lazy Haboob motel sign read: 1 Vacancy, and that was enough motivation for the four teens to move just a tad bit faster.

The receptionist's head perked up at the electronic ding of the door opening but instead of an irate father yelling at his two brats and a disheveled mother putting up a plastic smile, she saw four teens barely able to stand. One, a native american, walked up to the desk and opened up the duffle bag strapped around his back and slid three twenty dollar bills across to her. "Whichever that one vacancy was, we'd like it please".

She took the money and placed it within one of the drawers, "Yes sir, however there is a problem with the room, it onl-" "Look I know you're trying to help" Tye replied " But whatever the problem is, we can deal". "Yes sir, however I think you need to know it o-"

"Amiga," Ed cut in, "Unless the room is literally radioactive, we really couldn't give less of a-" Virgil then decided to speak up, "what my friends mean," he shot a warning look at the two, "is that we're really too tired to care, heck we'd even sleep in the parking lot if you let us."

"Of course, sorry to bother you all, here's the key to your room" She sat up to point outside the window "it's the room marked sixteen, next to the pool". As the teens began to walk outside, she added "if you have any problems let me know".

Which brings us to now, the runaways barely walking into their temporary home when their eyes collectively open wide and land on the "problem" the receptionist had warned them of, the one singular bed.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Salutations, this is my first YJ fic sorry if it sucked but I'll Update this either later today or about midway through tommorow. I'm sorry if the dialogue seemed clunky, it's my first time writing these characters. Please critique me so that I might write better someday.

TRANSLATIONS:

Japanese: It's so flat here, no hills only holes

Spanish: Female friend

See ya on the flip side, Jade


	2. Chapter 2

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Tye groaned as he banged his head against the open door. Frustration practically leaked from the four teens, was it too damn much to ask for two beds? They weren't hoping for four beds, no that be way too lucky and impractical for them, but what kinda motel only has one?

Their last hideout, the one in Taos, had been a rather large four bedroom duplex paid entirely from their former benefactor. Now however, they didn't have the luxury of practically unlimited money. Which wasn't to say they were broke, it had been Roy's idea to drain the cards Lex had gave them of all their cash before they got cut off.

Speaking of Roy, he'd decided that while it was probably a better idea to stick with the Runaways he'd much rather stay a solo act than be tied down by some metas that couldn't completely control their powers. He told them he had some caches (really his clone's) that he could survive off of, made sure they wouldn't worry, and went off in the opposite direction of the four.

So while they had plenty of money, there wasn't enough to motivate them into finding another vacant motel, they'd already passed four full ones on the way here for crying out loud.

So as Tye placed the bag full of cash (about forty thousand dollars) down, he pinched the bridge of his nose, and opened discussion on the sleeping arrangements. "Alright so Sam's got the bed" "Obviously" "duh" Virgil and Ed replied respectively.

"Okay, glad to see that's settled" Tye said with a yawn "you two decide who gets the couch and who gets the tub, either way I'm sleeping on the floor". He grabbed one of the four pillows on the bed and moved to the floor but as he settled down, he felt a warm hand enclapse his own.

He looked up into two different colored eyes, one a light brown that reminded him of the crisp fall and the other a bright green that reminded him of the verdant spring. As he looked back at his still held hand, he attempted to break free from her shockingly strong grip. But as he did so Asami then grasped with her other hand..

"Sam, w-what are you doing? We have to-" "Īe Watashi wa shinai, dekin-" she sighed in exasperation "Saikin, watashi wa anata ni subete no nihongo o oshieru tsumoridesu". She sat up on the bed to look into his blue eyes, "I… can't… sleep… alone" she stuttered out, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "O-oh" Tye responded, his own cheeks taking on a crimson hue. "Well don't worry Sam, I'll be right here."

As he laid down, Asami still wouldn't let go of his hand and thus opted to sleep on the edge of the bed, her face looking down at him. "W-well uh, Ed you get the couch… I'll just, I'll just sleep in the tub." Virgil said, ignoring the burning in his cheeks, he felt like a damn voyeur after watching Tye and Asami awkwardly… whatever it was they just did.

And just like that the four exhausted teens fell asleep, whether or not they would sleep soundly would just have to wait and see.

[ _Oh god, oh god!_ ] Asami dreamt, she was back in the pod, back in their lab under the ocean and dear lord the **pain** , the pressure of her pod altered sporadically just low enough to almost rupture her organs but never high enough to cease her agony. As the doors of the lab opened she saw him, the white and red speedster open up the pods, but… no he couldn't have missed her, please dear god please tell her he didn't miss her!

But as Tye, Ed, Virgil; her friends, left the room, not one looked back to get her, not one even paused as they passed her pod. As her eyes began to well up with bitter; broken tears she thought of how deeply they meant to her but apparently how little she meant to them. And then she woke up with a harsh gasp and a still wet face.

The other runaways weren't faring much better, each struggling with their own trauma, Virgil with the increasing jolts of electricity, Eduardo with never ending teleportation, and Tye with increasingly shrinking spaces.

Asami choked on her sobs, trying desperately to muffle the cries of her demons, and try to keep her friends in (what she assumed) was blissful sleep. But as she laid there clutching desperately to Tye's hand, trying to reassure herself that no, they wouldn't leave her, Tye wrenched back his hand, stood up, and laid down next to the chi blaster.

And as he laid there, he wrapped both of his long arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. "Hear that?" he said, heartbeat hypnotic and steady "That's real, I'm here and I'm never leaving you" but as he held her, stroking her hair, they both heard little but steadily growing twitches and bangings coming from the bathroom.

"I'll be right back Sam" he assured, but as he got up to leave, she shot up with him "I… go too" she said. As they both crossed into the bathroom, neither noticed the empty couch behind them, and flicked on the lights.

They were greeted by Ed lifting up one hand to shield himself from the blinding lights and Virgil lying down on the bathroom floor, his head laying in Ed's lap as he -in his half lucid state- twitched and spasmed violently. "What the hell is going on!" Tye yelled as he kneeled over the electrokinetic.

"I don't know Tye, one second I'm… trying to sleep and the next I hear him muttering and banging all over the baño!" Ed responded, still trying to wake up Virgil with gentle but firm pats to his face. Tye however, wanting his friend to no longer be scared or in pain, decided to be… well not as gentle as his teleporting friend. And so with that in mind he latched onto Virgil's shoulders… and shook him as much as he could.

"Ty-Ty-Tye w-hat are you doooiiing?" he asked before breaking free of the native americans hold. "You were having a nightmare bro" he gestured wildly "and twitching like a addict! It was the only way I could think to wake you up."

"Oh, well uh" Virgil scratched the back of his head sheepishly "thanks man, I was… well I was just having a bad dream that's all." "That's all?!" Ed exclaimed "by the time I came in here your powers were going to short circuit both us and everyone in a mile radi-!" "Wait" Tye interrupted "he was powering up?" As the boys began to argue, Asami, too tired to really care about what she was about to propose, spoke aloud "ENOUGH!"

As the three boys were shocked out of their stupor, Ed and and Virgil were a little surprised by Asami leading them out of the room by their hands. She said behind her "Tye follow" and walked over to the bed, two boys in tow. As they all circled around the bed Virgil was the first to ask "Sam, what exactly are you thinking here?"

Asami smiled softly at him and pushed Eduardo onto the bed, as he yelped (a fact he would later deny) she laid in front of him her back to his front and snuggled up. She then reached across the bed and yanked Tye down in front of her, her head pressed to his heart. She then looked at Virgil, eyes drowsy and uncaring at how this might seem a little strange and silently asked if he would join them.

Virgil exhaled through his nose, and began "I don't know, all this feels sort weird y'know?" At his exasperation, Tye reached over and threw a pillow at him "Shut up and sleep, I'm too tired for personal space" and with that he pointed to the free space behind him.

With that, the electrokinetic fluffed up his pillow and fell behind Tye, hesitant to do much more than that. But as the memories of his nightmare came back to haunt him, the dreams of those little static shocks, he began to spasm in muscle memory. When the first twitches began to rock the bed, Tye sighed "Oh for crying out loud" he then reached a hand around to grasp Virgil's arm and wrapped it around his waist, holding the hand firmly.

As the twitches subsided, Virgil and the rest of the sleepy Runaways fell into blissful and thankfully nightmare-free slumber, with only one thought; one feeling echoing through their minds… they'd never felt so safe.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry I wasn't able to put this out sooner, was busy all day. Be sure to leave reviews that way I know what I did wrong. Dunno about you but the dialogue felt a bit rushed and my explanation as to why Roy isn't there felt half assed. Also, in case you couldn't tell my take on the Runaways deals a bit more with trauma and its' scars.

TRANSLATIONS: (P.s I'm using google translate so sorry if I've offended anyone with my shitty grammar and/or sentence structure)

Japanese

Īe! Watashi wa shinai, dekinai::::: No! I don't, I can't-

Saikin, watashi wa anata ni subete no nihongo o oshieru tsumoridesu::: One of these days, I will teach you all japanese

Spanish

Baño:::: bathroom

Anyways, see you on the flipside, Jade

P.S Follow me jade-ion on tumblr.


End file.
